Signs that you're mine
by Chaiss
Summary: Rachel is the new girl who accidentally touched the butt of HBIC. Brown VS Hazel in a battle of feelings and denial. Quinn tries to ignore the feelings by asking for signs of her soulmate.
1. Monday and you infuriate me

****Hey. This is my first fanfic. Ever. Hope you enjoy it. Tell me if you want me to continue. Reviews and criticisms are very much appreciated. Bye! :)

**Day 1 and I love you already?**

Rachel walks down the hall of her new school, Mckinley High. Now a sophomore, she is ready to meet new people in a new environment and _sprinkle them with her talent_. Thank God her dads allowed her to transfer because she may have _died_ of boredom in Carmel High. That school has no glee club, no singing, no chance to enhance her awesome talent.

So, she convinced her ever supportive parents to move and let her transfer to a school that offers extra-curricular activities. And now, here she is, smiling from ear to ear. Excited for her first day.

_**Show choir here I come.**_

As she arrives in front of her locker, some random jock accidentally shoves her sideways causing her hands to land on something...someone...someone tyring her shoe...a part of that someone...

_**Ohmygosh, I just touched a butt. A pretty butt in a skirt. Wait.**_

_**Remove your hands Rachel.**_

She quickly removed her hands and took a step back.

_That _ girl in a cheerleader outfit suddenly stops tying her shoe, stands up, whirls around to face Rachel, and is now billowing smoke from ear to ear.

"Who the hell dared to touch me?" Quinn fumed. She looks straight into big brown eyes. She shoves Rachel in her locker, trying not to be distracted from

_**Pretty brown eyes. Wait. NO! The heck with this creeper who touched my ass!**_

At first, all Rachel did was gaped. She can;t form words because she was suddenly lost in the angelic face and hazel eyes shooting daggers at her. The fuming girl in front of her was pretty.

_Prettiest girl I've ever met._

_**Speak Rachel.**_

"I...I...I'm so... sorry... I...didn't mean...it." She managed to say

Quinn puts her best bitch face on, knowing that the whole student body is witnessing this exchange. She will not let this incident slide since it may ruin her reputation as _head bitch in-charge_. Even if this girl reminds her of Bambi, the cute little deer.

_**Stop it Quinn.**_

"Just...get your man hands off of me! Understand? You're new here so let me tell you something Short Stack, I'm HBIC in here and no one dares to defy my orders. So here's my orders for you, get off my space, get lost, and don't ever make eye contact with me. Never let yourself touch me, _ever_. Even if I beg you to. Get it?" Quinn raises her eyebrows to emphasize her _anger_.

_**Ugh Quinn, really? That's all you can manage? Lame nicknames?**_

But surprisingly, Bambi...creeper was obviously hurt. The girl looks down, mumbling an okay and apologizing once more before rushing away from the cheerleader.

Quinn tried to calm herself down. She wanted to grab the girl and stop her from leaving.

_Maybe I want to humiliate her more, that's all._

She feels her heart aching when Bambi walked away.

_**Gosh, why is my heart beating so fast?**_

_**Stop!**_

_**Stop!**_

_**It's just anger. **_

_**Rein it in Quinn, it's just anger.**_

_15 minutes later._

Quinn was still in a daze while her teacher is saying something in front. She just doodled something on her notebook, unconsciously sketching big brown eyes. She can't stop herself.

_**Stop.**_

Rachel tried to take in what the _blonde_ cheerleader told her, yelled at her more specifically.

_**Okay. Never get near her. No eye contact. Never talk to her. Avoid that girl.**_

As she reachers her first class, she smiles to herself and whispers "Everything will be okay. Don't let one bad thing ruin your day, superstar."

When she opens the door, all eyes landed on her. At the corner of her eyes, she saw _the blonde_. She stopped herself from looking, not wanting to _defy the orders of the HBIC or something_ and instead acknowledges her teacher with a smile.

Her teacher smiles back, beckons her to come in and says "You must be the new student?" Rachel nods.

"Well, Im Ms. Holiday your literature teacher. Why don't you introduce yourself to us Ms. Berry?" With that, Rachel steps un front, looking at everyone except that blonde, confidence taking over her.

"Hello, I am Rachel Berry a transfer student from Carmel High. Since I was 2 years old, I've been holding the microphone and my hero is Barbra Streisand. My goal is to be a broadway star and win my EGOT. But now, I'm ready to face my academic obligations to add to my achievements. I'm looking forward to this class and to meet all of you, thank you." She smiles.

While Rachel was talking, all Quinn thought to herself was

_**Why is Bamb...that gir...Rachel...so Rachel's her name...isn't looking at me?**_

_**She looks at everyone but me?**_

_**The heck! Why do I care?**_

_**Don't care. Don't care..**_

The clapping of her classmates stops Quinn's thoughts and she decides to resume doodling to stop the weird thoughts in her head.

_**Maybe I do need a boyfriend.**_

_**Stop with the thoughts Quinn. **_

**_Besides, Bambi...stop it...that annoying girl dresses like a preschooler anyway..._**

"That was a lively speech Miss Berry, glad to have you in my class. Well you can sit there in the back row next to Ms. Fabray, Quinn Fabray."

_Quinn Fabray._ The name immediately burned in her mind. _Stop!_ Rachel panicked. No, she can't sit next to her. She looks around the room, begging for the heavens to have another place, but all seats are filled.

_**Guess I have no choice then.**_

Despite the apprehension sitting next to _Quinn Fabray_, the girl who humiliated her just awhile ago, a part of Rachel is excited and intrigued.

_**Never look Rachel. Never look!**_

Quinn's heart was beating so fast, hearing that the brunette would seat next to her. _**I don't care. Bitch face on.**_

When the girl sits next to her, Quinn continues to act indifferent. Ignoring the ache in her chest when Rachel moves her chair a little bit further away from her. Rachel then starts listening to the discussion. But somehow, her mind wanders to thnk of the blonde girl next to her. She replays in her mind the harsh words thrown at her.

_**Man Hands. RuPaul. Short Stack.**_**And with that her mind is back in class.**

"So here are the copies for your first assignment. This is a poem written by myself which I want you to analyze and interrelate with the disaster film, Titanic. It would be a paired up assignments so start talking with your seatmates and we'll present it on Wednesday. Understand? We still have five minutes so who has any questions?" the teacher says.

Rachel raises her hand, once again panicking just thinking of interacting with _blondie_. "Uhm, Ms. Holiday, can I like, uh, present this by myself?" she asks. "Why Rachel, is there a problem pairing up with Quinn? Quinn was one of my best students last year. You don't have to worry."

Rachel sees in the corner of her eyes that the _blondie_ gives her an subtle angry look. She still doesn't risk looking. "I...uh..it's just that...uh" she stammers, struggling to give an answer to the teacher in front of her.

Quinn was shocked, a bit hurt (_NO!)_ that this girl would want to not be paired up with her. Yeah she might be HBIC but she is also a part of the honors class. Anyone would die just to be partners with her, especially in this activity.

_**No, I won't allow this girl to neglect me, and in front of the class. I won't be rejected in something I'm good at.**_

"Ms. Holiday we're fine. Don't worry. Right Rachel?" she then raises her eyebrows at the girl next to her. Her voice teasing with a hint of warning. Rachel still doesn't look t her. She just mumbles "okay."

"Good, well this is the copy of the poem. See you guys on Wednesday."

Everyone rushed to get out of the room, including the teacher, except Rachel and Quinn. They just sit there beside each other.

_10 minutes passed and still nothing._

Rachel thought of a way to do the assignment, still keeping in mind _the order of the HBIC (no eye-contact, no talking to her, no getting on her space)_. She thinks of a way and starts writing on a piece of paper, pushing it sideways to the blonde's side of the desk.

Quinn reads it:

_I'll scan the poem and just send it to your e-mail. We can talk about our analysis online and discuss it in class on Wednesday._

She was getting more and more frustrated with the brunette.

_**Why won't she talk to me? Look at me? Oh.**_ And then it hit her. The hallway, from earlier that day. She then smirks at herself, now impressed with the girl's obedience.

_**I can't believe this girl took what I said seriously. I was just threatening her, that's all.**_ Suddenly, HBIC Quinn ought to have some fun.

"No" Quinn starts. "You can come into my house tomorrow. We discuss it there and present it on Wednesday."

Before the other girl can protest, Quinn stands, smiling smugly and exits the room.


	2. Tuesday and you're on my mind

Hi. Second chapter up!

Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, subscribed. Hope you like it.

**Tuesday and you're on my mind**

The next day, all Rachel did was to avoid any interaction with _the blonde_. Good thing that they only have Literature classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Everytime she sees the blonde in her peripheral vision, she turns back and goes the other way. But still, _today_ is the day they'll discuss the poem in her house.

_**Avoid her.**_

_**Follow the Order.**_

_**Never be humiliated again.**_

But, a part of Rachel can't help but to be attracted to her. She blinks and all she sees are hazel eyes boring into her soul.

_**Stop.**_

To distract herself, she thinks of a plan on how to discuss the poem with the blonde without talking to her, or looking at her, or getting on her space. She refuse to call the blonde _Quinn_ in her mind because that'd be like getting on her space.

_**Never will I be friends with a girl like that.**_

_**Gosh, these orders confuse me.**_

Suddenly, the Rachel Berry light bulb 'lights up.' She gets a sheet of paper and grabs her spare sunglasses. She brings sunglasses cause'

_**Anyone would bring sunglasses. **_

_**Think of Global Warming. What if the sun blinds me?**_

* * *

End of class.

Quinn is impatiently waiting in her car. She's not sure whether she feels anxious or excited to play with Bambi...annoying girl.

_**It's been ten minutes and still no sign of Bambi.**_

_**What's taking her so long?**_

When she spots the girl, she smirks to herself because Bambi is walking towards her, eyes on the ground and

_**With sunglasses on!**_

_**Oh my God.**_

_**She really is gullible isn't she?**_

_**How adorable.**_

_**NO!**_

_**Stop.**_

_**Stupid. That's what she is.**_

_**Calm your thoughts Quinn.**_

The brunette, clearly nervous, gives the blonde a piece of paper.

_I have my analysis ready. I can give it to you right now if you want to. So we won't need to talk or something.._

Quinn rolls her eyes, throws the paper, not wanting this game to end. Instead she says, "just get in the car."

The ride towards the blonde's house was quiet. Rachel not daring to look even in the slightest corner of her eyes. She looks outside, taking interest in everything but the blonde driving next to her.

_**Wow, cute houses.**_

_**Cute dog.**_

_**Cute tree.**_

_**Cute old lady.**_

Quinn on the other hand was smiling smugly to herself.

_**I'm gonna break this girl.**_

_**She's gonna defy my orders whether she likes it or not.**_

_**She's gonna look at me.**_

_**And talk to me.**_

When they entered her house and eventually Quinn's room, she beckons Rachel to sit on the chair beside her bed. She then sits opposite of her and looks into the brunette, trying to catch her eye and thinking of a way to start the torture.

_**I don't even know why I'm doing this.**_

_**Cause it's fun.**_

_**That's all.**_

_**Get it together Quinn.**_

_**HBIC Mode: ON**_

"Could you take off your sunglasses? It freaks me out. Besides there's no sun in here anywhere. What are you like scared of global warming blinding your precious eyes?"

Rachel bits her lip, eyes widening at what the blonde said.

_**Precious? Did blondie just called my eyes that?**_

_**No Rachel. Focus.**_

_**Don't follow her and keep sunglasses...and cause more talking or**_

_**Follow her and take off sunglasses... and get ALL of this overwith?**_

The latter option is much better so she removes her sunglasses and puts in in the pocket of her skirt.

Quinn smiles, thinking that she has power over the brunette.

_**She's so scared of me it's so palpable.**_

_**Pathetic.**_

She also can't help but to admire Bambi's legs. Knowing that the girl avoids looking at her in the eye, she knows she's free to check her out without being caught.

_**Stop it.**_

_**You're here to play with her. Not ogle at her.**_

"So, how do we start?" Quinns says. Rachel grabs her white board marker and white boardand writes: _Well, I have here my analysis. _She gives it to blondie. Quinn, however, didn't bother to look at it. She just crumpled it and threw it on the floor. Rachel, still head down, raises her eyebrows in shocked.

_**So much for my effort.**_

_**Why is this girl doing this?**_

"Let's discuss this like _real _partners." Quinn speaks again. "Are you mute?"

Rachel writes: _NO._

"Are you retarded?"

_NO._

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

_Cause I'm not allowed to._

"Who said so?"

_You._

Quinn smirks. "What if I say that I allow you to talk to me?"

_I doubt so._

Quinn was surprised with the girl's reply. Still grinning, she says "So you're just gonna be like that?"

_Like what?_

"Looking _stupid_? Following everything I say. What, you're gonna jump off the building if I told you to?"

Rachel tries not to be affected with the harsh words. She composes herself.

_**Two can play this game, blondie.**_

_I think so._

"You're crazy. Why?" Quinn was now curious and surprised.

The other girl scoffs, and writes angrily: _It's better to just follow orders than be humiliated in front of the whole school, on your first day as a new student. Right?_

_**Oh.**_ Quinn gulps. Her mood suddenly changing once the realization hit her.

_**She's not scared of me.**_

_**She hates me.**_

_**And wants nothing to do with me.**_

_**Why am I hurt?**_

_**Stop it.**_

The entire air turned somber, the silence deafening both girls. No one knowing what to do next.

And after what seems like eternity, Quinn speaks, hiding the sadness in her voice. She doesn't even know why she's sad.

_**I'm not sad.**_

_**I'm happy. **_

_**Who would like to be friends with a loser who wears knee high socks, anyway?**_

_**Right?**_

"I uh, forgot, I have this important thing... I think it would be better if I just read _that" _pointing to the crumpled paper on the floor. "and I'll just send my thoughts to your e-mail later today. Then we just decide online who reads what line" She stammers.

_Okay._ Rachel writes.

"You can go now." With her facade still in place.

Before Rachel exits the door, she writes: _What I gave you is just my analysis. Here's your copy of the poem. S_he then gives Quinn her copy of the poem and walks away.

* * *

After the brunette left, Quinn picks up the paper and reads the analysis:

_Interpretation of the poem:_

_Hi. Here's my analysis. I apologize first for it may be short. I did this in between classes. __I don't know why I'm even saying this to you. __ You can e-mail me if you want to give your opinion. . Well, here it goes:_

_Real love is foolish _

_-When Rose jumps out of the boat, goes back to Jack because she can't bear to live knowing that he's still in the ship and is in danger. Jack is willing to be with Rose inspite of their different social standings._

_But it is understanding._

_-Jack is able to see through Rose's facade of fake happiness. Rose realizes that Jack didn't stole her necklace._

_It brings you towards dreams._

_-Their love for each other is what pushed them to try everything to survive the tragedy. Wanting to be together above all is what they want._

_But pulls you back to reality._

_-But said happiness requires sacrifice. Reality is that only one of them can survive._

_It may blossom from despair_

_-Jack falls for her the first time he saw her. The night Rose wants to commit suicide wanting to jump off the ship, it is Jack who pulls her back._

_But it is what gives you hope. Amidst all tragedies, despite all the storms._

_-Jack convinces her to continue living, he took her back from the edge the first night they met. And the last time before he dies, he encourages her to live, to survive the ice cold water and to die an old woman._

_Real love is everlasting. It stands the test of time._

_-Rose's love for Jack. She kept the locket all these years because it reminds her of the time Jack drew her. Even before her death, she has Jack in her heart._

_From just a simple drawing, comes the love of your life._

_-Rose is first impressed with Jack's artwork. The time Jack drew Rose. Their love for each other seeming to grow deeper in that moment._

_That's all. Bye._

_-Rachel Barbra Berry._

Rachel is back at her house, in front of her computer, waiting for an e-mail from her partner. She still feels her stomach churn everytime she thinks of the _discussion_ she and the blonde a few hours ago. She thought they were just bantering. So

_**Why did the mood suddenly changed?**_

_**Was there a misunderstanding?**_

_**Why did she suddenly backed off teasing me?**_

_**What did I do?**_

_**Why do I even care?**_

_**Not caring. Not even thinking to be friends with her.**_

_**She humiliated me.**_

_**She's mean.**_

_**Stop thinking about her!**_

Her e-mail suddenly beeps and she opens:

_From Q. Fabray:_

_Hey. Here's my analysis. And I think we should discuss it alternately. You in line 1, me in line 2.. so on. so forth._

_And I just summarized the poem as a whole. If you don't mind._

_Their love was an unexpected love. Neither knew that they would met there. That they would be together, but their hearts found each other. Personalities clashed, but they understood each other amongst other people. They see through each other's emotions, whether it be happiness, or loneliness, or despair, or anything. One serves as the anchor in every way. One serves as the sinking ship that the anchor is willing to save, always. Her love for him never died. It grew stronger as the years passed by. Every detail, every moment, every memory is still in her mind and heart, of course. To sum up, they have a passionate love. A love where on can say: So I love you because I know no other way._

_That's what I think._

_-Q._

Rache's hear fluttered at what she read. Who knew that a bitchy blondie cheerleader could be this deep...and romantic?

_**Don't even think about it Rachel.**_

Her heart was still beating fast. It didn't stop even after dinner. Her dads asking her if she's fine. And even in her dreams, the words in _that _e-mail still surrounding her.


	3. Wednesday and I should move on

Sorry for the delayed update. Writer's block. I'm alerady trying to finish Chapter 4 as of right now.

Thanks again for those who reviewed, favorited and subscribed. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed :D. Have a nice day!

Wednesday and I should move on

Both of them managed to present the poem in class without really _acknowledging _each other. Their analysis was deemed the best and they earned a grade of A.

"As expected Quinn, you never disappoint. You too, Rachel" Ms. Holiday said. After that, they went their separate ways, the air between them still unclear.

At lunch, Rachel is eating with the so-called _original_ Glee club members (Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie) who she met two days ago. She's excited that they will be having their first meeting today and that she will be auditioning to join. The club has 14 members and is currently known as New Directions. She tried to hide her sudden interest when she found out that a _certain blonde_ is part of the club.

_**She sings?**_

Quinn is on the cheerleader's table, absently playing with her food.

"Quinn, you okay?" Brittany seeming to notice, breaking Quinn out of her stupor.

"Huh?...Yeah Britt." She forces a smile. "Bitch you better be ready for our performance in the club later." Santana tells her.

"Yeah okay" she replies absently.

"Wow! You didn't even talk back? You really are out of the loop today aren't you?"

"What? No I'm not!" Quinn's voice raising an octave higher. "

"Come on Q, spill."

"I...I ...I really don't know honestly...And I'm not in the mood to talk about it Santana. ..So please just let me be... for today."

"Fine. But if you need us, just talk to us okay?" Santana's voice laced with genuine concer.

"Okay I will, thanks."

"Come on, let's all get to Glee Club."

Rachel continues to eat her food all the while listening to the Glee kids.

"Mercedes you heard? The Unholy Trinity will perform in Glee club today. First time they'll perform together!" Kurt says enthusiastically.

"Really? What song?"

"Say a little prayer"

"Sorry to interrupt but who's the Unholy Trinity?" Rachel says, curious as to who those people are.

Kurt gasps at Rachel, looking at her wide-eyed. "You have been in school for three days and you don't know the Unholy Trinity?"

"Come on guys, let's give her a break. She's knew." Tina defends Rachel. She then says "The HBIC, Santana and Brittany, they are the most popular girls in school, the Unholy Trinity." Rachel smiles at her in gratitude.

"Yeah, up to this day we still wonder why they joined Glee Club." Artie adds.

"But guys, we must admit, all three of them are pretty talented." Says Mercedes. Now all four kids are facing Rachel, seemingly happy to share details about the gossip worthy trio of the school. Rachel just listens, taking information about the blonde.

_**Just curious, that's all.**_

"Brittany has killer dance moves, like Beyonce killer dance moves and she has a techno-pop voice. Santana has a sultry and at times too seductive voice. Quinn...well Quinn despite her demonic doings, has an angelic voice that matches her angelic face." Kurt says causing all of them to snicker.

"Uhm, last question, why are they called the Unholy Trinity?" Rachel asks.

"Because all of them are the most sought after girls in school. It' obvious they're all hot. Every guy wants to date them, every girl wants to be like them." Artie smiles.

"But hear this: none of them..I mean _none_ of them have boyfriends. Ever. Since freshmen year, they're just always together, hip to hip."

"They even have this slogan: it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing."

"Rumour has it that Santana and Brittany are hooking up. But no one ever tried to ask them or confront them about it."

"Yeah, cause no one wants to die yet." Tina just rolls her eyes.

"And Quinn?" Rachel says excitedly now, but tries to hide it in her voice. Apparently not doing a good job about it because all of the Glee kids are giving her curious looks.

"I...I mean.. just curious, that's all." She says defensively. "And besides, I'm new here, I want to know some details about some people in school." She finishes.

"Oh I remember!" Artie speaks. "You're the one that Quinn confronted a few days ago. "You're part of the gossip these past few days, butt creeper, that's you."

_**Me?**_

_**Butt creeper?**_

_**Really!**_

"Let's not get far from our topic." Kurt intervenes, wanting to be the good story teller. "Back to Quinn, some says she doesn't have a boyfriend because she is a Christian, strict parents and all that. She wears this necklace with a cross symbolizing off limits or something."

"But some students murmur that HBIC is into girls." Mercedes whispers enough for only the five of them to hear. "Well, none of us have proof about that, yet."

_**Into girls huh?**_

"But, despite of the bitchy attitudes, all of them are pretty decent when they're in Glee Club. Brittany's the nicest, occasionally says some weird things, but you'll get use to her." Rachel nods and smiles.

"Santana, well... she speaks ghetto and throws insults sometimes but everyone can see that she enjoys our company."

"And Quinn..." all of them are suddenly quiet, thinking of something to describe the girl.

"Oh..Oh Quinn?..." Kurt stammers. "Quinn, she's just quiet. She joins performances here and there but most of the time, she carries a book. She reads...A LOT...She's a nerd in denial if one would say.

The bell rings, stopping their conversation. "Well enough gossiping. It's time for Glee Club. Come on guys."

All of the Glee kids are in the choir room. The Unholy Trinity at the last row, Jocks at the second row and the Original members _with_ Rachel at the front row.

"Welcome back guys!" Mr. Schue started. "I see we've got here with us a new member, Ms. Rachel Berry." Quinn's head snaps up from her book. The name ringing in her ears.

_**The hell?**_

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize all members were already there, and apparently they have a new one.

_**Her?**_

_**Oh right.**_

_**Barbra Streisand's my hero.**_

_**Loves singing.**_

_**Wants to be a broadway star.**_

_**Hell?**_

_**Why did I even remember that?**_

_**Erase! Erase!**_

_**Blah!**_

_**Stop.**_

"We would very much likely want to hear you introduce yourself and perform for us Ms. Berry but first, I promised to spare the first performance of this year for Quinn, Brittany and Santana. So girls, take the stage away!" Mr. Schue says.

All New Directions' members clap. The three girls stand up and go to their places.

"Wait...the stage is heavy Mr. Schue, we can't carry that." Brittany questions.

"No Britt. He means we will perform."

"Oh, okay."

Quinn was suddenly nervous because literally, _literally_! She is literally in front of the girl! Butt creeper...Bambi...annoying girl...Rachel.

_**Bitch face on Quinn**_

_**Don't care.**_

"Music." She says calmly.

_The moment I wake up__  
__Before I put on my makeup__  
__I say a little prayer for you__  
__While combing my hair, now,__  
__And wondering what dress to wear, now,__  
__I say a little prayer for you._

All are mesmerized with the trio's alluring dance moves and voices. Rachel still tries to avoid Quinn's eyes so she shifts her eyes from the bruenette and _other blonde_ performing in front.

_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart__  
__And I will love you__  
__Forever, forever, we never will part__  
__Oh, how I'll love you__  
__Together, together, that's how it must be__  
__To live without you_

_**Brittany...Santana...Brittany...Santana...**_

While singing, Quinn is sneering.

_**Not looking huh..**_

_**Don't care then...**_

_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart__  
__And I will love you__  
__Forever, forever we never will part__  
__Oh, how I'll love you__  
__Together, together, that's how it must be__  
__To live without you__  
__Would only be heartbreak for me._

Once the three were done, applause surronded the room. All three girls go back to their seats, Quinn _accidentally_ bumping ito Rachel's shoulders causing the brunette to almost stumble out of her chair.

"Well, that's a very nice way to start out the year girls. Great job." Mr. Schue smiles.

"Yeah, you can go to my house anytime, Unholy Trinity." Puck smirks. While the other kids just rolled their eyes, Rachel looks at the mohawk, who winks at her in return.

"Well, I think it's time for us to meet our newest member, Ms. Rachel Berry!"

Rachel stands up, goes in front, and smiles at everyone, not exactly _everyone._

"Hello, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and I'll be performing Don't Rain on My Parade from my favorite musical, Funny Girl."

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter__  
__Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter__  
__Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade__  
__Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to__  
__If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you__  
__Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade__  
_

The whole club was agaped watching the small girl perform. Quinn, who seems to not be caring, is reading a book.

_**Don't care.**_

_**Katniss volunteers for Prim?**_

_**Even I couldn't do that!**_

She secretly takes out her phone, presses record, and puts it back in her pocket.

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum__  
__And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir__  
__At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir__  
__I guess I didn't make it__  
__But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection__  
__A freckle on the nose of life's complexion__  
__The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye__  
__I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,__  
__Only can die once, right, sir?__  
__Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,__  
__I gotta have my bite, sir.__  
__Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"__  
__I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer__  
__Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade._

_**I still don't care.**_

_**I'm just...I will compare this to my voice so..I can be a better singer...**_

_**That's it. No motives.**_

_**Just...comparing.**_

_I'm gonna live and live NOW!__  
__Get what I want, I know how!__  
__One roll for the whole shebang!__  
__One throw that bell will go clang,__  
__Eye on the target and wham,__  
__One shot, one gun shot and bam!__  
__Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ...___

_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,__  
__And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,__  
__At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,__  
__I guess I didn't make it__  
__Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"__  
__I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer__  
__Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!_

As Rachel hits the last note, the entire club roared in applause, some were whistling.

"Wow! Another diva. Rachel Berry, you are a diva." Kurt says wide-eyed.

"Hot" Puck and Brittany say in unison.

"Wanky, Berry, Wanky." Santana raises her eyebrows.

"I never thought you could sing like that Rachel, you were amazing." Tina says.

Finn stands, goes, in front and puts his shoulder around the tiny brunette. "As team captain, you are truly welcomed here Rachel." He smiles at her, his goofy smile, not hiding his interest in the girl. Rachel just smiles in return, happy to be in a place where her talent is recognized.

Quinn, using her left hand to hold her book in front of her own face, sees the whole exchange. Her other hand is unconsciously in her thigh, nails digging her skin.

_**Wow, real flirty on your first club meeting, Bambi...**_

_**Who does that?**_

She clenches her jaw, anger welling up inside her.

_**Why won't they stop smiling at each other? **_

_**Not that I care or anything!**_

"Mr Schue" she snaps a bit. "Can we start the lesson now? We should not be wasting time if we want to win this year" she says scornfully, her voice unwavering. Her actions were not went unnoticed by her Latina friend.

_**Oh. So Quinn...this girl...that's why**_. Santana thought to herself.

Rachel and Quinn were brought back to their stupors and they went back to their seats. 'Well Quinn's right guys." Mr. Schue sighs. "We should be already preparing for Sectionals, but again, Rachel, we're really glad that you're now a part of our club."

"Now for our first week's assignment..."

12 midnight.

Quinn was lying on her bed, watching her favorite movie. She's been watching it for the third time since she got home. But even that didn't help distracting her from the thoughts plaguing her mind.

_**Rachel Berry.**_

_**Rachel Berry.**_

_**No!**_

_**No!**_

_**Bambi.**_

_**No!**_

_**I'm going crazy.**_

She takes out her phone, playing: _**bambi's song.**_

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum__..._ she stops it.

"This isn't right" she whispers to herself. "I need to move on from this...and fast! I need a boyfriend, I need advice." She quickly dials a number and calls...

"Hey"

'The hell Q! Don't you know what time it is? Call tomorrow!"

"No Santana wait! It's urgent..Please." Santana sighs, and concedes.

"Better be, if not, I'll whip your ass tomorrow."

"Thanks. ...I uh, I have a questioni."

"What?"

"Promise not to question me back."

"Can't do that."

"San!"

"Sure. But tomorrow, I will."

"Hey!"

"Do you want to ask me or not?"

"Fine."

"How did you know, um...that's Britt is the...the one?...I mean um..."

"Like my soulmate?"

"Yeah." Quinn breathes.

"Well, that's pretty easy. When she's with me, my hearts beats fast, when she looks at me, I feel I'm exposed, but comfortable too, when she's with other people, I feel jealous, but not all the time. When she's ignoring me everytime we quarrel, I feel my chest ache and when I hear her voice, I can't help but to feel giddy inside, all those mushy things. They say you can only feel these in movies, but it happens in real life too. And I did not just told you that! Never tell anybody I told you this Q, or you're dead." Santana warns. But the other line is quiet.

"Q, you still there?"

"Huh...yeah. Well thanks San."

"I'll question you tomorrow then. Night."

Quinn's phone hangs limply in her hand. She lands on her back, looking at the ceiling.

_**No. No. No.**_

_**This can't be...**_

_**If she really is...No**_

_**I like boys.**_

_**Always have, always will.**_

_**I'm just...confused**_

_**That's all.**_

_**If I sleep and rest, all of these would be gone. Right.?**_

She shakes her head violently, then sits up, then lies down, sits up and says "I need signs!"


	4. Thursday and the signs are pointing to

Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update but it's because I write fanfics _secretly_ ;). So here it is...Wish you like it... and by the way, you should listen to this song. .. it'll be applied in this chapter. .com/watch?v=y6D7nYRVxC8

**Thursday and the signs are pointing to...**

Quinn stayed up until 2 am, thinking of "signs of my soulmate." She grabs a pen and paper, stares at it, and thinks.

_**If it were the movies like Santana said, then I should ask for signs right?**_

_**Right?**_

She then starts writing.

_Signs._

_No.1 Has to be hot. __**No crap. This is too broad. **_She erases number 1.

_**I should think of something that is not typical, but would still be compatible with my should be smart in order to date me. That could be good...Aha!**_

_No. 1 First person that I see in school that has a grade of A. __**This is good. Hmmm. So what's next? One should be attractive? Hot? Ahhhh. May be an athlete?**_

_No. 2: Wears a varsity jacket.__** Next...I like music. One should be into music just like me. Yeah, that could be a good sign...**_

_No. 3: One who plays the piano, more specifically, great in playing the piano. __**Yeah, someone in school might have that hidden talent...So what should be the last sign? One should have the same food perks..**_

_No. 4: Eats oreo with peanut butter. __**Yeah, that could do it.**_The blonde smiles at herself.

_**I have high standards. And if these signs are really true, then whatever. I could try this.**_

"This could be enough." She sighs, puts her pen and paper back to her bag and looks at the clock.

2:01 am.

She groans, knowing that there's only four hours left for her to sleep and go to school.

_**This is what you get crazy Quinn.**_

Rachel is getting things from her locker, highly aware that a certain trio would soon be going her way.

_**30 seconds left Rachel.**_

_**They're near. She's near.**_

_**Faster!**_

With tremblng hands,she grabs her books, notebooks and sams her locker shut. She then walks away as as fast as she can, not noticing a piece of paper slipping out of her grasp.

_That_ piece of paper, however, was seen by _the blonde_ who also witnessed the whole scenario from 15 feet away.

_**Does she really hate me that much that she even avoids seeing me?**_ Quinn picks the paper up, looks at it, and then turns pale. This did not went unnoticed by the latina trailing behind her.

"Quinn what's wrong?"

_Rachel barbra Berry_

_Mathematics_

_Grade: A_

_**No no no no no no.**_

_**This isn't happening.**_

_**Calm down Quinn**_

_**It's just... one sign.**_

"Quinn you're pale."

"It's fine, let's just get to class, don't wanna be late." She dismisses, walks away, but Santana is not willing to let it go.

"You can't dodge the subject all day long Q, I'm still gonna ask you later."

At lunch, Quinn went into the auditorium She feels very confused, and she doesn't anyone bothering her especially when she feels like this. The auditorium has been her quiet place since freshmen year. Everytime she's upset about something or pissed off, she goes to this place just to _breathe._

She enters it, sits at the very back row and sighs heavily. She leans back on her chair and closes her eyes.

_**What is happening to me?**_

Suddenly, she hears music. Quinn lifts her head and sees someone on stage playing the piano. Because she is in the far end of the auditorium, she failed to recognize the piano player, and she didn't bother to look who. She settles back at her position and closes her eyes again, the music soothing her ears. A few minutes later, a voice was added to the playing. The piano player started singing.

_**I know that voice..**_

_**...**_

_**Sign no. 3... No, please.**_

She stands up, walks down the aisle towards the stage, her head screaming not to but her heart shouting to see if her hunch is right.

_**One has to play the piano.**_

Little by little, she sees who it is. The piano player has her eyes closed, immersing herself in the music.

_**You.**_

"You" Quinn murmurs, causing the brunette to turn her head to the right, down the stage. Rachel's eyes goes wide seeing the blonde.

_**Her.**_

Rachel abruptly turns her eyes aways, panics, stands up and hurrily goes down the other side of the stage to escape this situation.

_**I constantly avoid her and she constantly shows up?**_

"Stop." Quinn said before she could stop herseld. Rachel continues walking fast already halfway down the aisle.

"Don't go Rachel, I have something to return to you." Rachel stops, looks down at her feet and contemplates whether to oblige to the blonde or not.

_**No, not this time.**_

She continues walking towards the exit, but her moments were halted when Quinn grabs her wrist with sudden force. She could feel blonde's hands were shaking, but she didn't know why.

"I said I need to talk to you. Why won't you talk to me?" Quinn asks, her voice wavering because of too much frustration these past few days, especially because Rachel still can't get past _the order_. She holds the girl's wrist tighter, her heart beating faster every second.

"You're hurting me." Rachel croaks out and escaped Quinn's grasp. She walks out fastly, not daring to look back. Quinn was left more confused, upset, and frustrated.

_**How could she even be my soulmate when she hates me?**_

_**Game over Q.**_

_**Better stop with this nonsense.**_

_**Better stop now than later.**_

The blonde goes to the cafeteria and caught the glimpse of the brunette and she didn't even care when she saw her eating oreo with peanut butter, trying to share it with the kids on her table.

_**Way to twist it harder, signs.**_

_**Just ignore it Quinn.**_

_**For the best.**_

End of class.

Quinn is at the school's parking lot, about to enter her car when she spotted the brunette, _again_. But to her dislike, Rachel is not alone.

_**Again?**_

_**Really?**_

Bambi Rachel is with Finn, the boy draping Rachel's arms with his varsity jacket. Quinn scoffs to herself, not believing what she's seeing.

_**Are you kidding me?**_ Asking the heavens above her.

She failed to hear what they were talking about but it didn't stop her anger. Finn goes back to school with a stupid grin on his face while Rachel goes to her car, smiling.

_**Pretty flirty there!**_

Finn and Rachel's convo 3 minutes ago.

"Hey Rach" Finn calls after her, flashing his goofy smile.

"Hi Finn. What is it?" she smiles back at him. Honestly, the boy was cute, but she's not that sure whether she likes him or not. The first person that caught her attention during her first day was...

She remembers her encounter with Quinn at the auditorium. She didn't want to look at the blonde cause she was scared that the girl would see through her. She didn't want to talk to her because she's scared to say the wrong things..

_**No Rachel.**_

_**Never gonna happen.**_

_**A boyfriend wouldn't hurt.**_

She was a bit startled when Finn puts his jacket around her shoulder. She tried to protest and return it to him but he was persistent.

"No Rach, it's fine, you could return it to me tomorrow."

"Well, thanks Finn."

"And uhm, uh Rachel, I want to...uh ask if you're busy Saturday?...you know...I could give you a tour of the town since you're new here...that is if you want?...it's totally fine if you're busy-"

"It's okay Finn, I'm not doing anything Saturday." She says to stop the boy rambling in front of her. Besides, Finn's right, she still wasn't that familiar with town.

"Great! I'll text you the details later. Bye!"

"Bye Finn." She goes towards her car.

Quinn's eyes were still fixed on the girl inside the car, about to start the engine.

Santana's words the other night hitting her.

_**Heart beats fast.**_

_**Jealous.**_

_**Giddy.**_

_**Damn it.**_

_**Damn with these signs.**_

_**I do like her.**_

_**Am I?**_

_**Do I?**_

_**It's not game over.**_

_**I haven't even tried yet.**_

_**I can do this.**_

_**Besides I'll return her exam paper to her.**_

She mustered up all her courage and rushes to the brunette's car, entering the passenger seat. Rachel almost jumped out of the car because of shock. She then makes a move to get out of the car to escape again but this time, Quinn won't make it easy for her. The blonde pushes the auto lock button, good thing that their cars have resemblance.

"Nope, can't do that. Let's talk first." Quinn says smugly. Still no answer.

"Fine, you don't wanna talk? Guess I'll be staying in here." Quinn puts on her seatbelt.

Rachel remained unaffected, seeing that the sky is turning grey, then it starts raining.

_**I can't be stuck in here with her.**_

_**But if I get out of the car, I'd be drenced.**_

She starts the engine, still not acknowledging the girl beside her. She then starts driving to go home.

"Okay, I'll still be here. I'll stay in here until you talk to me. Even if I sleep in your car, it's fine."

Whil driving, Quinn throws her different questions, and at times gives compliments to her car, but the brunette gives no answers.

"What color is your eyes."

"Nice windshield"

"Where do you buy your clothes?"

"How long have you played the piano?"

"This car cushions are comfortable."

"Do you prefer blondes or brunettes?"

Quinn is trying so hard, wanting to annoy the girl if that's what it takes to make her talk, but it's been 20 minutes and she still seemed unaffected.

When they reached her house, the brunette made a move to get out, but the blonde, grabs her wrist again, this time not letting her go. Rachel froze, but looks at the road ahead.

"What does it take to make you talk huh, do I have to be Finn to make you talk?" Quinn's voice now sounded a bit angry.

"What do you want from me?" Rachel replies at last, just wanting to get this overwith.

"I said I want to _talk" _

"About what?"

"Look at me first, please" there was a sincerity in the blonde's voice that made Rachel comply. They locked eyes, both of her heart beating faster.

"You said you want to return something to me. What is it?" Rachel is still in full facade mode, trying to see the motive behind the blonde's actions.

"I left it at school, but it's not what I want to talk-"

"Guess there's no need for this conversation."

"Damn it Rachel!" Frustrated she, pulls the girl to her, attaching their lips together.

_**If you won't listen, then I'll show you.**_

She kisses her with fervor, savoring the sweet taste of the girl's lips. She kisses her bottom lip, her upper lip, her tongue, her teeth. She deepens the kiss by delving into the girl's mouth with her tongue. Almost a minute passed before the situation sinks into Rachel. She abruptly pushes the blonde, trying to catch her breath and her eyes widening.

"What are you doing?"

"I like you Rachel."

Rachel gaped, not believing what she's hearing, she's still a bit dazed after what happened. She tried to rack her brain for any replies, but nothing comes out.

"I said _I_ like _you_." Quinn repeats

Before Rachel could answer, her phone opens it and sees:

_Hey Rach, it's Finn._

_See you at Breadstix on Saturday. 7 pm _

**Finn.**

**Fuck**

**I forgot.**

"Who was that_?"_ Quinn asked, clearly irritated that this moment is being interrupted by a text.

"...it's Finn." Rachel answers, feels a bit guilty. Guilty for who? Finn? Or Quinn?

"Why is he texting you?" the tone in the blonde's vpice obviously showing jealousy.

"He...he told me the details about our date on Saturday." She tries to say it calmly, but the blonde was suddenlly livid.

"He what? You what?"

"Calm down Quinn, I can explain."

_**Yep, definitely guilty for Quinn.**_

"Yeah? Then explain." Her anger still not going away.

"Well he asked me earlier at school if he could give me a tour of town and I uh...I said yes.."

"Then that's fucking great! Go on a date with him!"

"Quinn stop. You're not even letting me finish. Look at us, we're not yet starting over and we're already arguing."

"And who's' fault is that?"

"You know what? Fine. I'll go on a date with him!" Rachel says exasperated and tired of defending herself to the blonde.

"Fine!" Quinn goes out of the car, slams it loudly, walks away and lets herself be drenced on the rain.

_**Fucking great.**_

I'll be writing the next chapter now. Having a bit of a writer's block right now but please bear with me, this is my first fanfic


	5. Friday and what's next?

I apologize for the late update. This might possibly be the second to the last chapter. I still don't know. My first plan for this story was a 5-chaptered story but I'm willing to add a last one, just so you could see a glimpse of their blossoming relationship... I will be starting to write new stories (some oneshots too). And this time, I promise not to keep you all waiting for many days. Really sorry for the typos, grammar and mistakes. I'm still trying to improve my skills in writing.

Well I'll stop the blabbing and enjoy! Reviews are very much appreciated :D

**Friday and what's next?**

The next morning, when all of Quinn's anger have dissipated, the events from last night started to dawn on her.

_**I kissed Rachel.**_

_**She pushed me away.**_

_**I told her I like her.**_

_**She didn't say she like me back.**_

_**She said yes on a date with someone else.**_

_**That's it.**_

_**She likes Finn.**_

_**Not me.**_

_**That's it.**_

She sighs, now tired of feeling like _this_ and decides to just forget about Rachel Berry, be back on bitch mode, and acquire a boyfriend.

But all that plan just translated into her looking like a sad and dazed cheerleader, atleast that's what she looks like to Santana.

The Latina waves a hand in front of the blonde's face during lunch but Quinn just continued looking lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey Quinn! Quinn! Step out of it."

"Huh?" Quinn blinks rapidly, seeming to be out of her dazed state.

"Are you deaf? I've been blabbing to you non stop for the past 5 minutes." Santana says irritated.

"Oh." The blonde's tone apologetic. "What is it?"

"I said _what's up with you_? You've been...you've been acting like..like _this_" she gestures towards Quinn "-all day"

"What do you mean?" she replies defensively. "I'm fine Santana, I'm just...tired, didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"_Quinn_, cut the crap and tell me what is bothering you."

"San" she breathes. "It's...complicated...I...I don't even know how to start."

"I have time, tell me."

"I...I... Last night..I...I kissed...I kissed Rachel Berry." The blonde waits for her friend's surprised reaction, but none came. "Didn't you hear me? I _said_ I _kissed_ _Rachel Berry_."

"Oh that. I know you like her." Santana says nonchalantly.

"You what?"

"Oh come on Q, Britts and I know, ever since she stepped foot in this school, you've been acting different. So what happened after?"

"Wait, what gave me away?" Quinn asks still feeling incredulous.

"You're the one telling the story _now_ Quinn, you first tell me what happened then I'll explain mine after."

"Where's Britt?" Quinn looks behind Santana's shoulder.

"Crap Quinn, stop dodging the question adn tell me what happened." The latina holds her friend's hand, a gesture that tells Quinn she won't be judged by anything she'll say.

"Fine." She bites her lip, still a bit hesitant, but continues "I kissed her, and then she pushed me away. I told her that I like her but she didn't say it back. And then she got a text from Finn saying that their date is on for Saturday. After that, I lost my temper, we argued then I left."

"What? She picked Frankenstein over _you?_! Is that girl stupid?"

"Lower your voice Santana, someone might hear you. I don't want them to think that I've been rejected" Quinn warns.

"But why would she push you?"

"Because..." Quinn tears her eyes away from the Latina "...she's probably straight...She diesn't swing that way." She adds sadly.

"What do you wanna do with her." Santana's voice menacing. "Tell me, I'll make sure she receives every slushi—"

"No Santana" she interrupts the girl calmly, squeezing her hand. "I don't want her to hate me more than before.

"You sure?"

"Yeah" she sighs. "What I wanna do right now is move on, forget that it happened and just be happy. So can you promise to not do anything to her?"

The latina nods, then smiles sweetly at the blonde. "Come on, after eating lunch, I'll find someone cute enough that you can date."

* * *

From about three tables away from them, sits Rachel Berry

_**Rein it in Rachel.**_

_**They're just friends.**_

_**Quinn likes you.**_

_**She even told you that last night.**_

_**She kissed you.**_

_**Don't worry.**_

_**It'll all be cleared up once you talk to her.**_

The brunette is planning to talk to the girl later, to inform her that she cancelled her date with Finn and to tell her that she likes her too. Last night, after their fight, she immediately regretted pushing Quinn away, even more, letting her go home alone, while its raining. That was not cool. And it might have translated that she didn't reciprocate the blonde's feelings.

_**But I like her.**_

_**I really do.**_

_**I was just caught off guard.**_

_**Don't worry Rachel. Everything would be fine once you talked to her.**_

* * *

Rachel was nervously waiting on her seat in Literature Class, formulating a way on how to confess her feelings to the blonde.

_**Quinn, are you tired? Cause you've been running on my mind all day...**_

_**Quinn are you Angry Birds? Cause I'm addicted to you...**_

_**Quinn I wished that I was a piece of clothing, just so...**_

Her eyes landed to the girl entering the room, approaching the seat next to her. But unlike yesterday, the girl wears a face devoid of emotion, and that fact unnerves Rachel. Quinn settles on her seat, not even glancing at the brunette. Rachel was taken aback by this sudden change of demeanor. But this little setback won't stop her talking to the girl. She taps Quinn's shoulders.

"Quinn.."

"Quinn" again.

"What?" the emptiness in the bonde's voice scared Rachel.

"I...I I wanted to talk to you about last night...the uh.."

"What last night? I don't know what you're talking about Berry." The girl dismisses. Quinn refuses to look at her, choosing to just take notes of what the teacher is writing on the board. Here she was trying to forget that it happened, but Rachel is also here continuing to confuse her.

"I mean... you uh..you kissed me Quinn...you even told me that you like me.." Rachel stammers while playing with her own fingers.

But instead of answeing, Quinn raises her hand. "Ms. Holiday may I be excused?"

"Yes Quinn, what is it?" the teacher turns around to acknowledge her.

"I don't feel well, I think I'm about to vomit. May I go to the nurse?"

"Oh okay, don't forget to grab the hallway pass, sweet cheeks." The teacher resumed writing on the board. Quinn rushed outside of the room, leaving a very much confused Rachel Berry. The whole period passed by slowly for the brunette. Quinn did not come back causing for her to worry a bit. But a part of her feels that Quinn just used it as an excuse to avoid answering her question.

_**What happened?**_

_**Is she mad at me?**_

_**And now she refuses to talk to me?**_

* * *

Glee Club meeting.

When Rachel entered the choir room, she saw _the blonde_ flirting with another blonde, Sam Evans. They were whispering sweet nothings to each other, all the while giggling and smiling. Anyone who can see them could tell that they are lost in their own world. Rachel settles in her seat, feeling her stomach churn from what she just saw. Her face fell, now confirming that what the blonde said or did last night wasn't true.

_**Maybe it was just a prank.**_

_**To get back at me for pissing her off the first day of school.**_

_**Maybe what I heard about her was right.**_

_**She likes manipulating people.**_

_**Just for fun.**_

_**She manipulated me and I fell for it.**_

_**Last night was nothing but a manipulative schem by one HBIC.**_

_**And I was stupid enough to fall for it.**_

Rachel composes herself in her seat, then she raises her hand and says "Mr. Schue could I sing first before we start today's meeting?"

_**It won't stop me from saying how I really feel.**_

_**After I get this all out, I can finally move on from this.**_

_**Move on.**_

"Sure Rachel, the floor is all yours."

She goes in front and looks at all of them, except for one. She couldn't look at Quinn, she just could not. She then shifts her gaze to her own feet, mustering up all the courage she needs to say how she really feels

"Hey everyone, I uh, I dedicate this song to a _person_. A person that confused me from day one and still confuses me. And I...I don't know what will happen to us now, but I'd like to say that I liked you too. What I did may have been minsconstrued as the opposite, but I really _did_ like you. But id doesn't matter now. Cause I'm planning to move past this, just like you. I'm just saying this to get it all out of my system, especially after seeing what you are doing right now. I'm singing this song as a way of saying goodbye. And that I thank you for teaching me to _not_ believe anything _you _say."

The piano played.

The whole club was confused.

Quinn froze.

And Rachel sung her heart out.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul..._

* * *

Rachel was in the middle of opening the door of her house when someone hugged her tightly from behind.

"Please don't kill me." She closes her eyes tightly, fearing that this might be the end of her life.

"Rachel" Quinn whispers in her ear. Quinn followed her to her house, this time ready to talk to the brunette. After hearing Rachel's feelings in Glee club, Quinn was now willing to pursue the girl, and if rejected, at least this time, she tried. The brunette's fear is not dissipating. In fact, she was more scared _now_ than before when she thought someone was attacking her. But apparently, the burglar...is Quinn. The one who's about to stole her heart if not guarded.

"Quinn what are you doing?" she tried to sound irritated and she made a move to remove the blonde's hands away from her waist. Still, Quinn just tightens her hold.

"No, I'm not letting you go until we _really_ talk about this."

"What do you want." She replies, now giving up in fighting the blonde's grasp. They just stood there in front of her door. Quinn hugging her from behind and Rachel standing still. Good thing her dads were not home hearing this _and _seeing this.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I'm _so_ sorry." The blonde sounded broken, but it won't easily deter Rachel's attempt at not being affected.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have humiliated you in front of the whole school. I shouldn't have played with you two days ago. I shouldn't have lost my temper last night. I should have let you explained. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have ignored you in class today. _And_ I shouldn't have flirted with Sam." She rambles.

"I told you Quinn, it's no big deal. I'm moving on-"

"I'm not. I'm not" she shakes her head against Rachel's shoulders. "I'm not moving on Rachel. I like you. I like you. I like you. I never felt this way about someone, so maybe that's part of the reason I'm terrible at dealing with this."

"I don't know Quinn. I don't know if I could still believe you. After all this...I just.."

"_Please_ Rachel, give me a chance, one last chance. I know that we don't know each other very much, but believe me when I say that my heart beats faster whenever you're near. And that you're voice makes me feel all giddy inside. And I was really jealous of Finn last night that's why I acted so impulsively and irrationally. And I also know that this isn't an enough excuse for the way I behaved. All I'm asking for is to give _this_ a chance. Give _us_ a chance. I'm begging you. I'll even kneel in front of you if you like."

Rachel's heart swelled.

_**I know I'm stupid for believing this girl, again.**_

_**But that's what liking someone is right?**_

_**Right?**_

_**Should I take the risk?**_

The brunette spins around to face the blonde, she hugs the girl tightly and smile against the blonde's shoulders.

"I like you too. I know it's crazy, but I'm willing to give this a chance."

Quinn smiles widely and pulls back a bit to see the girl's face. "Really?"

"_Yes_ Quinn. But before that, I wanna take something back from you."

Quinn's brows crosses in confusion and then she raises them in understanding. "Oh, you mean your test paper. It's in the car-" But the brunette already smothered her lips before she could continue. Rachel's hands grip tightly on Quinn's neck while the latter hold the girl's waist. They pulled away because of the need for oxygen and Quinn's cheeks were obviously flustered. Rachel found the sight very adorable.

"Hey, you're blushing" she teases.

"No I'm not" she replies hastily, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry HBIC. At least I took it back from you."

"I still don't understand..."

"I took back the kiss you stole from me."


End file.
